


养兔指南

by ENER01



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENER01/pseuds/ENER01
Summary: 兔精设定 OOC预警
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 2





	养兔指南

1.如何安抚炸毛的兔兔

段宜恩跟他冷战了两天，只不过到第二天的时候，他们两个都忘记当初冷战的理由了。  
王嘉尔一边吃早餐一边瞅着对面人的脸色，段宜恩起得早了，神色恹恹的，有一下没一下地戳着碗里的沙拉。“哥？”王嘉尔小心翼翼地喊了他一句，讲了两个人两天半以来的第一句话。  
段宜恩掀了掀眼皮没回他，扔了手里的叉子拿起餐刀把另一个盘子里的煎蛋划得乱七八糟。“我帮你吧。”王嘉尔从他刀下救下煎蛋，把煎蛋和培根切成小块又推回去。  
“谢谢。”段宜恩小声地讲了第二句话，不过没再动面前的两盘食物，低头玩起了手机。  
“哥——”王嘉尔看着他这样拉长了声音喊他，忍不住拉开椅子走到他身边。段宜恩被拉椅子的声音吓了一跳，抬头看时王嘉尔已经弯腰把他抱住了。  
“你放开。”段宜恩挣了一下，别扭地讲。“我不。”王嘉尔耍赖似的抱得更紧。段宜恩也不挣了，窝在他怀里不讲话。王嘉尔松开他，蹲下来抱着他的腰，脑袋在他胸口蹭了蹭，一双又大又亮的狗狗眼眨巴眨巴，亮晶晶地看着他：“哥——别生气了好不好？”  
段宜恩看着他笑了一下，然后摇头：“我没生气。”  
“骗人…”王嘉尔把他拉下来，仰头亲上两片软软唇瓣，舌尖扫荡过口腔的每一个角落时还能尝到沙拉酱的甜味。王嘉尔亲到仰着的脖子发酸才把人放开，段宜恩脸红扑扑的，眼睛倒是亮了起来，揪着站起来了的人的衣袖仰头看他，声音软软地讲还要亲。  
把兔兔抱进房间里好好亲亲顺便做点别的事情的时候王嘉尔终于想起来他们俩为什么冷战了。  
好像是那天说好要喂饱兔兔结果自己忘记了来着？

被切好的培根和煎蛋在餐桌上晾了一上午，说它们好孤独。

2.如何清理脏脏的兔兔

今天的趴大家都玩得很开心！被以下犯上的弟弟们趁机抹了一脸奶油的趴体主人公段兔兔顶着一脸奶油笑得傻乎乎，站在门口跟客人们告别。  
段宜恩回到客厅的时候残局已经被王嘉尔收拾得七七八八，喝得有点上头的兔兔快乐地蹦到他身后，一跃上了对方的背。王嘉尔弯着腰被压得够呛，好在兔兔不重，动作也灵活，他下意识地托住对方又圆又翘的屁股就卸了很大一部分力。  
“嘉嘉开心吗！”段宜恩凑在他脖子边上讲话，葡萄酒的香气喷吐在王嘉尔的脸侧。他笑着颠了颠背上的人，拍着他的屁股想让他下来的时候摸到了兔兔控制不住冒出来的一团短尾巴。“开心！”王嘉尔揉着兔兔的尾巴笑，兔兔被他揉得抖了一下，然后整只兔都软了下来。  
王嘉尔蹲了一下把他放下来，转身看到段宜恩沾满奶油的大花脸的时候没忍住笑出声，在兔兔晕乎乎的眼神里拉着他坐在沙发上擦脸。

段宜恩跨坐在王嘉尔的大腿上，下巴被捏在对方手里。王嘉尔抽了张纸巾先擦掉大块的奶油，兔兔就软乎乎地在他掌心里蹭，噘着嘴想要亲亲。  
兔兔眼里柔情满溢，水蒙蒙的眸子盯着他看。王嘉尔动作一停，压低声音说了句别乱动，然后丢下手里的纸巾捧着段宜恩的脸吻下去。只是吻没有落在嘟起来的嘴唇上，落在了沾着奶油的脸颊。王嘉尔捧着他的脸很耐心地伸出舌尖舔着，被体温微微融化的奶油微甜，进口之后有馥郁的奶香。  
兔兔不知道什么时候连耳朵都冒了出来，竖得直直的，粉扑扑地开始散热。“呜…”温热舌尖在被夜风吹得微凉的脸颊上暧昧又色情地滑动，奶油一点点地被舔干净，段宜恩也闭着眼抖得越来越厉害。  
“哥，抖什么呢？”王嘉尔舔掉对方鼻尖上最后一点粉色的奶油，嗯，是草莓味的。然后看着段宜恩在他腿上抖抖抖的样子笑起来，没等他睁开眼睛回答，就又亲了下去。  
现在两个人嘴里都是甜甜的奶油味了。段宜恩撑着王嘉尔的肩膀，小朋友已经不听话地立了起来。他看着王嘉尔的时候眼睛亮晶晶的，求欢的语气理直气壮：“嘉嘉，想要！”

“哥怎么留了这么多水啊？”王嘉尔托着兔兔湿漉漉的屁股把裤子扯下来，毛茸茸的尾巴就立刻耷拉在了股缝间，尖儿上的毛沾了兔兔热情的液体被打湿成一缕。  
“因为很想嘉嘉！”喝醉了的兔兔比平时爱撒娇得多，圈着爱人的脖子软乎乎地喊。兔兔耳朵软趴趴地垂下来，段宜恩蹭着王嘉尔的颈窝说嘉嘉快插插我！我难受呜！  
然后王嘉尔的性器就插进了兔兔汁水四溢的屁股里。作为一只兔子精，段宜恩确实很有一些果过人之处，比如很容易就水淋淋的屁股，柔韧的身体和又热又紧的小穴——当然还有那张漂亮的脸蛋和一把好嗓音。

就像现在，兔兔在爱人卖力的耕耘下叫得很动人，眼睛红通通的，长耳朵垂下来，柔软的白毛蹭着王嘉尔的锁骨。王嘉尔腾出一只欺负兔兔乳粒的手去捋兔兔耳朵，然后兔兔就夹得更紧了，扒着王嘉尔的肩膀叫得一声比一声响，被啃肿的嘴唇里迷糊地吐着乱七八糟的荤话，哑着嗓子说嘉嘉你再用力点——呜狠狠地肏兔兔吧兔兔里面痒——  
盛情邀请的后果就是兔兔确实被肏得很惨，被按在沙发上做了一次，又被抱进卧室里再来一次，最后含着又来了一次。终于结束的时候天都要亮了，兔兔被灌了一肚子精液，被舔干净的脸上也脏兮兮地沾着白液，一团尾巴上的毛几乎被乱七八糟的液体湿透，连长耳朵都变得乱糟糟的。  
但兔兔还是很开心，他把爱人半软的性器重新塞进滴着液体的穴口，摸着肚皮下被堵住的精液笑，捧着爱人的脸亲了又亲，用长耳朵捂着对方的眼睛心满意足地问：“嘉嘉开心吗？”


End file.
